Killer Bee
Killer Bee is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the current jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, since he managed to master the beast and protect his village, unlike his predecessors. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, Bee aspires to become the world's greatest rapper. Profile and Stats *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 36 *'Birthday': May 15 *'Classification': Human, Kumogakure Shinobi and Guardian, Eight-Tails Jinchuriki, Rapper *'Gender': Male *'Height': 192 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 87.1 kg (192 lb) *'Skin Color': Dark *'Hair Color': Blond *'Attire': Oval shaped sunglasses, white-colored forehead protector, Kumogakure one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, hand and shin guards, long red rope belt, black shinobi sandals, and white scarf *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Master (Kenjutsu Master, Nature Transformation (Lightning Style), Fuinjutsu Expert, Ink Creation), Taijutsu Master (Disturbance Taijutsu), Jinchuriki Transformations (Partial Transformations and Tailed Beast Mode), Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Strength, Enhanced Durability, Keen Intellect, Immense Chakra Power *'Standard Equipment': Super Vibrato Lightning Blades, Samehada, Standard Ninja Tools *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Acrobat, Lariat, Rising Bomb, Tailed Beast Bomb, Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage, Eight-Tailed Beast Twister, Ink Clone Jutsu *'Weaknesses': Unlike Naruto, he needs to fully transform into Gyuki to use his Tailed Beast Bomb. Power Ranking *'Class': Master level. Apex in Tailed Beast Mode. *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level | At least Town level | At least Mountain level *'Speed': High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class K | Class M *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | Class TJ | Class PJ+ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level | At least Town level | At least Mountain level *'Stamina': At most Superhuman *'Range': Around One Kilometer, Multiple Kilometers with Tailed Beast Bomb *'Intelligence': Possibly Average (Able to think of strategies on the spot while being in lethal danger and was able to quickly deduce the strategies of his enemies) *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Eight-Tails Cloak V1/V2 | Gyuki Appearance Killer Bee is a tall and muscular man in his mid- to-late thirties, with dark skin, blond hair that is slicked back, and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", which is the Iron Armor Seal that is used to seal Gyuki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer Bee wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, black shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries two swords around his back and the other five inside Samehada. Personality Killer Bee is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Like Naruto Uzumaki, who has great overconfidence, Bee can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchuriki" and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails". Bee has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use "Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good, which is usually the case. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. Bee doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. The Raikage has noted that Killer Bee is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield; in his youth he was already seen completing missions, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his brother, without Ay's knowledge. The Raikage also notes that he is the only being that Bee will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, Bee knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it, even towards individuals at a young age. The primary example is his fellow Kumo jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, who he looked up to for her extreme skills. He had also praised Sasuke after their fight, stating he was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever fought. Bee has a very close relationship with his older brother, the Raikage. According to Motoi, the reason behind him becoming a jinchuriki was for the sake of his brother, even if it meant being shunned by the villagers. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful, free-spirited and determined no matter how tough life is. Due to the fact that he was confined to the village very soon after his brother assumed office and made the village's guardian, Bee desperately wished for a vacation and was even ready to fake his capture for one. When the Fourth Raikage, Darui and Cee learned that Bee was not captured by Akatsuki, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. This lead to him receiving his brother's "Iron Claw" as punishment. Bee also tends to fist bump with others. This ties into his rapper personality and also serves as a means of communication of sorts, with others without the need to speak. However, when someone close to him is in danger, Killer Bee has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of his singing master Sabu and his pet, Ponta over confronting Kisame head-on when the Akatsuki confronted his entourage. This caring nature differentiates him from a typical jinchuriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others due to their circumstances. However, it was hinted that his past as a jinchuriki may not have been unlike Naruto's, since Motoi claimed that being a fellow jinchuriki, Bee understands what Naruto went through. He has a casual relationship with Gyuki, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting upon its nose when not in combat. He was also completely unaffected by Naruto's Harem Jutsu, resisting lustful advances and even appearing indifferent. However, he is not completely unaffected by such things, as he noticed Tsunade's chest, which his brother reprimanded him for and he later stared at Yugito's own chest when it was shown during his fight with Tobi's Six Paths. This is later explained as having a preference toward older women, at one point confessing it during the fight against Tobi, much to his tailed beast's surprise and chagrin. Bee is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended all the giant animals on the Island Turtle which may indicate that he has a liking for animals, as well as never expressing any ill will towards Motoi who tried to take his life, nor against the villagers who used to shun him. History Plot Abilities Lightning Style: With lightning, Bee has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. Bee's prowess in Lightning Style techniques is so great, he can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, Bee is able to do this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra high enough to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind Style techniques. *'Rising Bomber': Killer Bee charges lightning-natured chakra through his arm, and runs towards his opponent in a similar manner to the Lariat. *'Lariat': A powerful taijutsu technique whereby the user charges at their opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in chakra. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and is easily capable of knocking down an opponent. In Bee's usage, he creates either a chakra cloak, or chakra bones, both in the form of bull horns with increased power. Disturbance Taijutsu: Killer Bee's unique and general fighting style. Akin to a warrior's dance performance, Bee is able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard his target, with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard. Even those who wield the Sharingan have shown to have had trouble keeping up with Bee's movements and were forced to go on the defensive or retreat *'Acrobat': A taijutsu used by Killer Bee in tandem with his Super Vibrato Lightning Blades and the Disturbance Taijutsu fighting style. Possessing a unique style, he holds seven blades in between his left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, B is very skilled in this style, easily pressuring his enemies with unpredictable swings from various angles in a manner similar to hip-hop dance. When he finds an opening, he can quickly impale his opponent with several blades. Neither Suigetsu Hozuki nor Sasuke Uchiha, both highly trained swordsmen with the latter also being a Sharingan master, could read his swordplay. He is capable of charging these swords with lighting chakra to greatly increase their cutting power through high-frequency vibrations.. Bee can also use these blades as mid-range projectiles. By covering himself with Gyuki's chakra, he creates an "Eighth" sword. Even with just two blades, Bee is highly proficient in his sword skills, able to quickly finely slice rocks into various shapes. Samehada (Literally meaning: Shark Skin): One of the seven swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, formerly owned by Kisame Hoshigaki. After obtaining Samehada, Bee intended to use it as his main weapon. He has integrated Samehada into his fighting style by taking advantage of the sword's ability to 'cut' chakra, allowing him to bisect Itachi's "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu". Samehada and Bee are capable of working in tandem; while it attacks the enemy on its own, Bee attacks them from a blind spot. Bee also uses Samehada to store five of his swords while keeping the other two on hand. Tailed Beast Mode: Like other jinchuriki, Bee has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power, supplementing his own speed and strength. While in Tailed Beast Mode, he can create a Tailed Beast Bomb, firing one many times his own size as a long-stretching continuous beam, or even multiple standard-sized balls. Bee can spin to summon up a great force of wind that can destroy an entire forest with ease. He has shown immense durability using Gyuki's power, able to withstand being burned multiple times, continue fighting after being gored, and even survive his own Tailed Beast Ball. Bee can also regenerate any of Gyuki's tentacles if they are lost; this ability, however, does not extend to its horns; one of which was cut off by the Third Raikage. *'Tailed Beast Bomb': A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Tailed Beast's mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. **'Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage': A rapid-fire version of the standard Tailed Beast Bomb. *'Eight-Tailed Beast Twister': In Tailed Beast Mode, Killer Bee tightly coils the beast's tails around himself, before extending them with an enormous amount of physical strength. This causes him to spin rapidly, resulting in the generation of tremendous gusts of wind that buffets everything in the surrounding area. *'Ink Creation': Gyuki's unique ability that produces ink, which Bee can also use. He makes good usage of the ink by ejecting it from his mouth to blind an opponent or to create ink clones that can be used to seal targets. Bee has also made a more pratical use of the ink by placing some of it on his finger to use as a makeshift pencil. **'Ink Clone Jutsu': Using the ink produced from Gyuki, Bee creates one or more replicas of himself out of ink, all while using the same abilities as the original. *'Partial Transformations': Bee's skill with partial transformations is such that he can form all eight tentacles on his back without a cloak and do so very quickly, allowing him to intercept fast opponents, or have them burrow through the ground and catch an opponent off guard. His dexterity with these tentacles is able to stack and balance various blocks perfectly. Bee can transform one of his arms into that of Gyuki's to use for various purposes such as throwing fellow ninja a long distance away or blocking attacks. Immense Chakra Power: As a jinchuriki, Killer Bee possesses a massive quantity of strong chakra and stamina compared to most shinobi. With these high reserves, he was able to fight for over a day, even when fully transformed. He could make a quick recovery and return to battle with no ill effects shortly after being hit by his own Tailed Beast Bomb. His tantalizing chakra even caused Samehada to betray its master Kisame to join Bee. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Kumogakure Shinobi Category:Naruto Characters